


What You Want

by rebeccavis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavis/pseuds/rebeccavis
Summary: Margaery decides to open up to Robb about one of her desires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/115623442480/imagine-that-your-otp-normally-has-tame-and) prompt and originally posted over on my Tumblr (rebeccavis), but I thought it might be worth sharing over here as well. Enjoy!

“Vodka? Why on earth is he ordering you _vodka_?”

Margaery Tyrell closed her eyes and pressed her lips together for a moment before turning to glare pointedly at her brother. It was loud in the bar she and her boyfriend had picked out to celebrate their six-month anniversary, but Loras had already had enough to drink by then that it had altered the volume of his voice to be much louder than everything else around him. There was no way her boyfriend hadn’t heard the comment, and she could already see his brow furrowing the way it often did when he was confused.

“It’s fine, Loras. Don’t worry about it,” Margaery was quick to speak up, “I actually…”

“Margaery _hates_ vodka,” Loras Tyrell continued, apparently too drunk to listen to protests, “We made her try some once at a party and she almost threw up. She said it tasted like rubbing alcohol.”

“Oh gods, really? Sorry, Margaery, I didn’t know,” Robb Stark said, his tone earnest as he looked towards his girlfriend, “I thought…I was sure we’d ordered a couple of vodka shots that night we met.”

“We did, my love,” Margaery explained, “You remembered rightly. It was just that…well, you suggested it and I didn’t want to say no to you.” Her hand came to rest on her boyfriend’s arm, and she offered him up a smile. “I already had quite a bit of a crush on you, you see,” she added, looking at him through her lashes.

“Oh, sweetheart. You didn’t have to pretend for my sake,” Robb remarked after raising his eyebrows, “And you especially didn’t have to keep on pretending.” He leant forwards and pressed a kiss to Margaery’s lips while Loras didn’t even bother looking away. When Robb spoke again it was in Margaery’s ear, and she couldn’t help but smile in delight at the soft tingles his voice always seemed to manage to send down her spine. “Next time you want something different just ask, all right?” he whispered, “I won’t mind.”

Margaery pulled back slightly so she could nod at Robb, then without another word she wound her arms around his neck to kiss him again. She lingered against his lips for quite a while this time, her tongue eager to find his. “I love you so much, Robb,” she murmured as she pulled away, “If you agree I think we should go home after we have a drink or two and get rid of Loras. I’d much rather spend the rest of the night with you.”

Both she and a blushing Robb had to hold back a laugh at the face Loras pulled then. “All right, all right,” he grumbled, picking up his drink, “I can take a hint.”

* * *

It was not that much later that evening that Robb and Margaery did in fact find themselves back in the small apartment they called home, a trail of clothes leading the way to their open bedroom door where they were standing in their underwear. Amidst fervent kisses Robb’s hands were resting politely on Margaery’s waist while her fingertips ran over his chest and arms, the two of them letting out gentle moans every so often as they explored each other. 

“I hope Loras wasn’t too cross with us for leaving early,” Robb remarked playfully, his thumbs daring to slip under Margaery’s underwear to run over the skin of her hip.

“I wouldn’t worry. He told me as we were leaving that he had a Dornish boy to get back to,” Margaery answered, giving a small giggle, “Besides, he should know our reputation by now.”

“That’s our reputation? Always going home early so we can be alone together?” Robb questioned, and it was his turn to let out a laugh, “I love it.”

“I love _you_ ,” Margaery declared, resting her weight against her boyfriend and leaning in for another kiss.

“I love you, Margaery,” Robb whispered back, his smile bright. He took a few steps backwards to reach their bed and sat down, only looking even happier when his girlfriend made herself comfortable on his lap. Margaery knew it was one of her boyfriend’s favourite positions and it was definitely one of hers as well, which was why on another night she would have simply carried on kissing him before they both helped remove each other’s underwear so they could make love slowly and romantically. Margaery adored those nights and the thought was certainly tempting, but there was something else she wanted more and Robb’s words earlier on had finally given her the courage to ask.

“Do you know what I think I love the most about you? I love that you’re the first person I’ve been with who makes me feel as though I can completely be myself,” Margaery mused out loud, “I am really sorry about today. Sometimes I forget…I’m used to trying to please other people, I suppose.”

“Apology accepted, though it wasn’t really needed, sweetheart,” Robb affirmed, giving a soft smile, “I’m glad if I can make you feel that way, and I’m sorry you didn’t before. I hope you know you can always be honest with me. You don’t have to worry about trying to keep me happy…I’m already happy when I’m with you.” 

Margaery’s smile went from ear to ear as she leant in again to press a kiss to Robb’s lips. “In that case…I would like to share with you something I want, my love,” she told him, barely pulling away.

“Go on,” Robb encouraged her, “I’m all ears.”

“Tonight I really want to celebrate our six months together,” Margaery said quietly, “But I don’t want you to make love to me. I don’t want you to have sex with me. I want you to _fuck_ me. Would you do that for me?”

Robb fell silent, and for a few breaths Margaery was suddenly worried she had said something she shouldn’t have. She had confided in him something that she had been desiring for a while, as much as she enjoyed how tender and sweet her boyfriend was with her during sex. The only reason she had never brought up the subject with him was out of concern that he would take it as criticism, and the last thing she wanted Robb to think was that she didn’t like it when they made love. All her fears came flooding back to her in that tiny moment that seemed to last a lifetime, but they were very soon assuaged when she was taken by surprise and suddenly rolled onto her back.

“I think I can manage that,” Robb declared, biting on his own lip slightly as he grinned. Margaery found herself letting out a small squeal of delight, which almost immediately turned into a moan as her boyfriend’s lips found her neck. Robb then slipped off her bra so quickly that she almost didn’t notice he’d done it, and that in itself turned her on almost as much as his teeth grazing her skin.  

“Gods, you’re gorgeous,” Margaery heard Robb murmur, his head by then having travelled down to her breasts. Her nipples were already stiff when he took one in his mouth, using his teeth for the first time in the six months they had been together and making her moan louder than ever. She found she was already most definitely thankful that she had asked her boyfriend to show her this side she had never seen before. 

“Oh, seven hells, _yes_ , Robb,” Margaery breathed in encouragement. His lips were sucking on a spot on the sensitive underside of her breast and were sure to leave a mark. “Give me as many of those as you want.” Robb responded by giving her skin a gentle nip, and she took it to mean he had understood.

By the time Robb had left his signature on her several times, she could feel a familiar arching for him and wetness between her legs. She was thankful that her boyfriend had noticed as well, and reached down to rid her of her underwear as quickly as he had unfastened her bra. 

“Hold on a second,” Robb declared, stopping her as she went to help him with his boxer briefs. He raised a playful eyebrow and sat up on his knees, removing them in front of her and revealing his hard cock underneath. “I thought you wanted to be fucked, Margaery Tyrell,” he teased before instructing her, “No hands.”

“Sorry. Force of habit,” Margaery teased in return, finding herself already slightly short of breath as she grinned in anticipation. She slowly raised both of her arms and let her hands rest above her head, pleased to find her boyfriend’s eyes dark with desire when they met hers.

When Robb slid into her, it was unlike any of the other times he had before as he didn’t hesitate or give her time to get used to the feeling of him. She felt him suddenly and immediately welcomed him, lifting her hips to take him in further. His lips pressed against hers and they shared a deep kiss as they became one, but no sooner had she taken him in to the hilt than he was slipping out of her again. 

Her first soft cry in pleasure came when he thrust into her once more, taking her hard just as she’d fantasised about, and he seemed to take it as encouragement as he picked up the pace. The bed began to shake with each of their movements, and Margaery’s cries only grew louder until she was screaming out Robb’s name. She was close, so unbelievably close, and all it took to push her over the edge was for her boyfriend to move up her body a little so his thrusts caught her clit. Had she been able to think straight, she would have hoped that Robb was enjoying this as much as she was, but she found she could only feel as she rode out each wave of pleasure that hit her. It was without a doubt the best orgasm she had ever had, made all the better by the fact that she felt her boyfriend letting go and spilling into her almost at the same time.

“Robb,” she found herself still breathing as she came down from her high, “Robb, Robb, Robb…” The tingle she felt down her spine when her boyfriend spoke in her ear was now in her whole body, and she felt it slowly giving way to a feeling of deep satisfaction.

“Mmmm…you can say my name like that as often as you like,” Robb murmured, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, “That was…”

“Hush. There are no words,” Margaery insisted before kissing Robb again, crossing her legs behind his back so he would stay inside her. 

Robb grinned and nodded. “Thank you for sharing that with me, baby. I didn’t know…I didn’t realise you’d like that,” he remarked.

“Neither did I,” Margaery admitted, “I mean, not until I met you…I started imagining all kinds of things after I met you. One of them happened to be us fucking like animals.”

“Gods, is it terrible that I fucking love your dirty mouth?” Robb wondered aloud, and Margaery let out a laugh. Her boyfriend then began to kiss his way along her shoulder, nuzzling slightly into her skin. “I’m glad I’m not the only one with fantasies,” he murmured, “Now I’d quite like to hear about all your other ones as well.”

Margaery lifted a hand to run through Robb’s hair, finding she was smiling to herself. It had taken her two terrible relationships and quite a bit of learning, but it felt as though she had finally started to understand what it meant to truly be happy with someone else. “I’ll definitely share them with you,” she affirmed, “If you’ll tell me yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Comments are always very much appreciated :)


End file.
